


Still Falling (In Love)

by aquileaofthelonelymountain



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquileaofthelonelymountain/pseuds/aquileaofthelonelymountain
Summary: “If I remember the moment I’ve fallen in love with you?”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	Still Falling (In Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little ficlet - I hope you enjoy it ;)

“If I remember the moment I’ve fallen in love with you?”

Aziraphale’s hand, entangled in Crowley’s hair, paused for a moment, which promptly caused the demon to pout. Not that demons ever pouted, of course not. “I’m not sure if that’s the correct way to express it, my dearest”, Aziraphale explained while he resumed to thread his fingers through Crowley’s hair.

“’s just a saying, angel”, Crowley slurred. He was sprawled on their couch in a definitely impossible mess of limbs, his head in Aziraphale’s lap, and had seemed to be on the brink of succumbing to sleep when he had suddenly popped the question. “’s not that kind of Falling. You know, with the capital letter.”

“I wasn’t talking about the orthography. I was talking about the tense.”

Crowley smirked. “You’re such a romantic.”

“The moment I _have_ fallen in love with you”, Aziraphale continued, unpertubed. “Like there was one moment of realisation, and that’s that. But that’s wrong. It hasn’t ended. I’m still falling in love with you.”

The smirk on Crowley’s face was replaced by something different, something astonished, something fragile like the first hint of a smile. “You are?”

“Every day. Take right now, for example.” Aziraphale smiled down at him. “I just thought how lovely your hair feels beneath my fingers like this – warmed by the sun, slightly ruffled by the breeze … Living in the countryside seems to do a whole world of good for you.”

“Angel”, Crowley said, his voice ever so soft, but Aziraphale interrupted him gently.

“And now I’m thinking that I’ve never kissed you from such an angle, but that I’d love to give it a try.”

Still smiling, Aziraphale bent down, and the moment his lips met Crowley’s, he knew that he was falling a little bit deeper in love indeed.


End file.
